Undercover Mother
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Someone is killing single mothers, and Ziva is sent undercover to try and catch the killer. But it doesn’t go as smoothly as the team had hoped. Ziva is in more danger then first thought. TIVA MCABBY.
1. Pretty Pink bow

**Heyy ok so I am attempting an NCIS story. I will try very hard not to forget about my Bones one for people who have been reading that one. This will essentially be Tiva but might contain McAbby and maybe even JIBBS. Yes I am one of those people that still block the events of JD. *laa laa laa she isn't dead she isn't dead* **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Very sad.**

**Thanks to for her help in coming up with the title and the name Tony calls McGee. **

**Please enjoy and review. **

* * *

Tony scrunched up a piece of scrap paper and took aim at the trashcan. It hit the rim but landed on the floor. Ziva, who had been watching, let out a small laugh. "Nice shot."

"I'd like to see you try," Tony challenged. Usually Ziva would turn down such challenges but they currently had no cases and she had completed all her overdue paper work. She grabbed a spare piece of paper scrunched it up and with little effort it landed in the trashcan.

"Haha."

"Fluke," Tony said crossing his arms and with a pout forming on his lips. Ziva took another piece of paper and swiftly threw it. Tony didn't want to be beaten so he took a piece, closed his eyes, and miraculously managed to get it in.

"Ha try that Zee-vah." Ziva closed her eyes and turned around so her back was to the trashcan. She threw the ball of paper, and it flew straight past the bin. Tony smiled, thinking she had missed, but it then ricocheted from the filing cabinet, to the desk and then came to land perfectly in the bin.

"Show off," Tony rolled his eyes in defeat. Ziva just smirked. Tony turned to face McGee's desk. "You turn Mc…Gone" McGee's desk was empty.

"Where did he sneak off to?" Ziva asked, just noticing his absence.

"Lets find out Zee-vah" Tony said smirking and getting up from his desk and running into the elevator. Ziva followed behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Abby's" Ziva nodded smiling, whenever McGee had a spare moment he seemed to spend it with Abby. The elevator door dinged and opened. The two agents stepped out and silently crept to the door. Tony had his hand on the handle and was about to turn it when he heard Abby yelling.

"Tim… come on Tim, you can do it" followed by a loud scream. Tony and Ziva's eyes nearly bugged out of there sockets and they both firmly put there ears against the door.

"I love you so much Timmy" Ziva and Tony where frozen in place, until the door that they both leaned on was suddenly open. Tony lost his balance first and crashed to the floor, Ziva grabbed his arm in effort to stop him falling but was dragged over by his weight. They both layed sprawled on the ground.

"What where you to doing" Abby asked suspiciously. Before they could answer or disentangle there bodies Gibbs came into the lab holding a caff-pow. He glared at the two agents on the floor. They both quickly scrambled up from the ground.

"If you two are finished playing grab ass we have an undercover assignment."

"We were…just… and the door…and we" Tony was trying to explain what happened. Gibbs, just slapped him across the back of the head.

"Won't happen again Boss."

"Good."

"You said something about as having an undercover case yes?" Ziva asked.

"Not us, you." Gibbs said throwing a file in Ziva's general direction. Ziva easily caught it but was unable to say anything because Gibbs had disappeared from the lab, with Abby's caff-pow.

"He took my caff-pow" Abby pouted.

"Ill get you another one" McGee said sprinting out of the room. Tony rolled his eyes, McGee would do just about anything to be on Abby's good side. Tony and Abby glanced back at Ziva once McGee had gone. Ziva's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"What, is it?" Abby and Tony asked at the same time.

"I have to pretend to be a mother" she stuttered staring at them in shock. Tony grabbed the file from Ziva.

"Wow, Ziva's a mummy" Tony mocked. "and she couldn't keep the guy" he said laughing. Ziva grabbed the file from Tony and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw congratulations Ziva" Abby said pulling her into a hug.

"I cant look after a child on a undercover case, how could Gibbs put a child's life at risk" Ziva said bewildered.

"He must have his reasons" Tony said still smiling. McGee came back into the lab with Abby's caff-pow.

"Here you go Abby"

"Thank you Timmy" McGee grinned stupidly.

"Oh Abbs Gibbs wants you to create a Alias for Ziva, he said the relevant information is in the file."

"Sounds like fun" she grabbed the file from Ziva. She stared at the information for a moment and then began typing away on her computer. Ziva McGee and Tony moved closer so they could see what she was doing.

"Lilly Turner" Abby exclaimed.

"I refused to be called Lilly"

"Why Ziva it's such a pretty name"

"Do I look like a Lilly to you? Tony turned his head to the sighed, and then back again.

"Maybe if you where a pretty pink bow" McGee and Tony started to laugh at the thought of the mossad trained assassin wearing a pink bow. Ziva stepped forward until Tony was backed against the computer desk.

"If you say anything else I will gouge your eyes out with a spoon." She threatened.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" Ziva moved even closer to Tony's face, and he gulped.

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue and please review. **


	2. Knock on me

**Thanks for all the reviews I am very glad you liked it. I will try and keep the Tony and Ziva humor coming but in later chapters it will get a little bit darker. The start of this is boring case stuff that might not make sense but I needed to get it out of the way. **

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Tim where gathered around the plasma in the bullpen the next morning.

"The Killer has been targeting single mothers, in there twenties. Two of his victims where Petty officers in the Navy, the other three were civilians. All five women where killed around this area." McGee pressed the clicker and a map appeared on the plasma.

"Each kill has been while the child isn't home, the only link the women had was that they where single mothers, no personality links or appearances. There are three main suspects." McGee pressed the clicker again and three separate photos came up on the screen.

"They're all marines" Ziva noted.

"Correct they can all be placed at each murder, they could be working together." At that moment Gibbs rounded the corner coffee in his hand.

"Once McGee finished explaining, Abby needs you in the lab" he said to Ziva. Ziva turned to face Gibbs, with an evil glare.

"Are you really willing to risk a child's life" she said crossing her arms.

"You know I would never do that Ziva" he turned around leaving the bullpen with a smirk on his face. Ziva and Tony looked confused and both looked at McGee.

"Um ah that's where Abby comes in." Ziva started making her way to the elevator followed by Tony who was smiling at the thought of Ziva being a mother. Ziva made it to the elevator first; Tony went to step in but was stopped by Ziva pushing him out.

"Take the stairs, you need the exercise" she said slapping his gut. The doors closed.

"I am not getting fat" he said to McGee who was behind him.

"No not at all Tony" McGee said smiling

* * *

Ziva walked into Abby's lab and was greeted by music that was even louder then usual; her hands flew to her ears covering them. Abby was facing the computer dancing wildly to the music.

"Abby" Ziva yelled it was no use she could barley hear her own voice over the music. Ziva pressed the off button on the stereo.

"Hey" Abby said spinning around. "That was the best part of the song" Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs said you wanted to see me"

"Yes" Abby said grinning and turning back to her computer. "I have found you a house, it is perfect"

"I don't suppose the house comes with a child" Ziva was more concerned about the fact that her Alias was a single mother.

"Don't worry Ziva, you wont actually have a kid" Ziva was again confused. "You will just be pregnant" Abby grabbed something from under the desk.

"What is that?" Ziva asked in shock.

"It's a pregnancy suit"

"I am not wearing this" she said holding it up an examining it.

"You have to Ziva your now seven months pregnant, go try it on" Abby threw something else at Ziva. "I bought you some new clothes; you have to have something that fits over your stomach. Ziva reluctantly went into the other room. After five minutes she managed to get the suit on, it was enormous. The suit had a weight in the bottom. Ziva waddled out.

"Am I having twins, this thing is huge Abby I look ridiculous."

"You look wonderful Ziva".

"Shut it McChubby" Tony and McGee entered the lab. When they saw Ziva there mouths dropped open.

"What did you eat?" Tony asked laughing. "You look like a hippo" Tony bent over laughing and very soon tears where streaming down his face. Ziva was enraged by his comments. She grabbed a pair of tweezers that where on Abby's desk and threw them at Tony. They only missed him by and inch jabbing themselves into the wall. This stopped Tony from laughing. Ziva whipped her knife out from her waist. Despite the weight of the suit, she was in front of Tony in what seemed a second. She pinned him against the wall again holding the knife to his throat.

"Did you have something to say" Tony gulped he had never been more terrified of Ziva in his life; he could see the absolute fury in her eyes.

"Nothing" Ziva slowly backed away still holding the knife.

"Hormones" Abby muttered. Ziva just glared at her she knew she could get away with threatening Tony but Gibbs would have a fit if she did anything to Abby. Ziva clenched her fists and then let out a huge breath calming herself down.

"When do I move in?" she asked Abby.

"Friday"

"Two days" she said to herself.

"I spent most of last night creating an identity for you" she said smiling again. "Oh and we have to go shopping to buy you some more appropriate clothes, I don't think khaki pants are gonna cut it. Some nice frilly skirts should be better"

"And maybe a nice pearl necklace" Tony added and immediately wished he hadn't. Ziva sent him a glare that could rival Gibbs.

"What is my occupation?" she said turning back to Abby.

"You are a pastry chef"

"What's that?"

"You bake cakes and desserts for weddings and other functions" McGee answered.

"Could this get any worse? Who is the father?"

"Um a sperm donor" Abby said quietly

"What I couldn't even get someone to knock on me I must be really lame"

"I think you mean knock you up" Tony corrected.

"Whatever" Ziva said. "I am getting out of this ridiculous suit." She stormed into the other room.

"This should be interesting" McGee said.

"I just hope I stay alive long enough to see it through" Tony said smirking.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please keep the reviews coming. Ziva might have seemed angry to the extreme but there is a reason behind how she is acting. Thanks **

**Crazy. Ninja **


	3. Does it have to be pink?

Heya this is the next chap have fun reading woot

**Thanks for the reviews. my ideas have changed a tad. **

* * *

Ziva was in her apartment packing her things for the undercover mission, she only had a few minutes before Abby would arrive ready to go shopping much to her dislike. Ziva placed her orange beanie that she wore when she went jogging into the suit case when the phone rang.

"Shalom"

"Shalom Ziva, how are you my love?"

"I have been better, Eben."

"Why what is the matter?"

"It is nothing just something involving work, I wont be able to go away with you this weekend"

"That is a disappointment but we can easily reschedule"

"I am sorry"

"Think nothing of it Ziva, I understand you are very busy"

"Toda, I am sorry Eben I really must go"

"When will I be able to see you again?"

"I am not sure, but I will call you"

"Goodbye Ziva"

"Shalom" Ziva hung up the phone. She had been really looking forward to going away with him. She grabbed a photo of

him and her and gently placed it in her suitcase. She hopped she wouldn't be gone long she would really miss him. Ziva heard a loud pounding on the door.

"Hold on Abby" She took the photo that was sitting on top of her clothes and slipped it into a book she was taking.

"Come on Ziva" Abby yelled back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Ziva ripped open the door.

"Hello Abby"

"You ready to go?" Abby asked bounding past Ziva into her apartment.

"Let me just grab my coat" Ziva walked to her closet and Abby followed. Ziva pulled her long black coat and slipped into

it. She began to walk to the doo.

"Come on Abby" Abby had disappeared into her closet. Ziva marched back over and grabbed Abby by the arm dragging her from the closet.

"Ziva what are these?" Abby asked holding up a pair of handcuffs.  
Ziva snatched the handcuffs from Abby and threw them back into the closet.

"Abby".

"Why do you have handcuffs Ziva?" Abby asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"I am a federal Agent Abby".

"What ever you say Ziva"

"Lets get this over and done with"

* * *

"What about this one Ziva?" Abby asked holding up a skirt. They were in the maternity section and were receiving some strange looks.

"Does it have to be pink? What about this brown one?" Ziva asked holding up another skirt slightly less frilly. Abby grabbed the skirt and put it back on the rack and draped the pink one over her arm. Ziva followed Abby around for a few more minutes, watching Abby grab various skirts and dresses all in pink or yellow with little daises. Abby started laughing and then held up a yellow apron that had a arrow pointing down and said 'bun in the oven'.

"This is perfect Ziva"

"I think it would suit you Zi" Ziva heard a familiar voice say. Ziva spun around to come face to face with Tony.

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"Shopping" he answered.

"In the maternity section?" Abby asked sceptically

"I am not shopping for clothes" he said smiling.

"Tony are you serious you're hitting on pregnant women" Ziva asked.

"I never said that" he smiled again. Abby began moving forward again grabbing more things off of shelves and Tony followed and joined in.

"I think we have enough Abby" Ziva complained looking at all the clothes Abby and Tony where holding.

"I think you're right" Abby answered. Ziva sighed in relief. Abby began walking to the counter, but stopped.

"There is a baby shop down the road, you to can go and pick out all the things you need, and I will pay for these." She pulled a card from her pocket, that Gibbs had told her to use.

"What, we don't need anything else do we?" Abby took a list from her pocket.

"Just all of that" Ziva looked at the list.

"Cot, pram, bassinet. Abby this is too much"

"Not according to Boss Man, you should have had a baby shower"

"Abby I am not even really pregnant" Ziva shouted. The lady behind the counter looked between the three of them confused. Ziva felt close to tears but she had no idea why.

"Come one Ziva I know a good baby shop just around the corner." Tony said dragging her away.  
Abby turned back to the lady at the counter.

"Is she ok?" the lady asked.

"Yeah she is fine just in denial"

* * *

Ziva sulked as Tony drove her to the baby shop.

"Come on Zi this will be fun" Instead of answering Tony she just glared out the window. They walked into baby shop and Ziva looked around in awe there was so much stuff.

"First on the list is a Cot" Ziva followed Tony to the cot section. "Pick one" he instructed.

"There are so many" A member of staff approached them.

"Hi welcome to Baby World, can I help you?"

"No we are" Ziva started but Tony cut in.

"In your opinion which is the best cot" Tony asked rapping his arm around Ziva and pulling her in class. The lady smiled.

"This is our newest one it converts from a cot to a single bed with railing and then into a double bed"

"We will take it" Tony said flashing the women his smile.

"Great, do you mind if I ask you how far along you are?" the woman looked at Ziva.

"I am"

"Four months" Tony cut in again, Ziva was wearing a large baggy coat so he thought he could get away with it.

"That's wonderful, if you need any more help don't hesitate to ask" The lady said looking at Tony, before walking away.

"Let's keep shopping sweetcheaks" Tony said leading Ziva to the prams. Fifteen minutes later Abby joined them and they

very soon had everything they needed, and where paying for all the items.

"Where would you like the bigger items delivered?" The lady asked Tony. Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva opened her mouth but a wave of dizziness washed over her. Tony notice and grabbed her arm stabilizing her.

"You ok Ziva?"

"Um I am fine just a little light headed"

"That should stop happening as you get further into the pregnancy" the lady informed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Abby asked.

"I am just hungry that's all, I might go wait in the car" Ziva said as she shook Tony's arm off from hers.

"Ziva keys" Tony threw the keys and she caught them in one hand, and left the shop. She reached the car and flopped into the passenger seat, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding and little beads of sweat where forming.

"I hope I am not getting sick" she muttered to herself in Hebrew. Ten minutes later Tony appeared arms full of stuff. He placed it in the backseat, and some in the boot.

"Gibbs called he wants you to go home and change and then we will drop all this stuff of at the house and you will move in." he said hopping in the car. Ziva nodded.

"You don't look so good Zi" Tony observed.

"Thanks a lot Tony"

"I just meant you don't look well"

"I am fine" she looked back out the window and Tony sighed.

* * *

**Ok I have kinda changed where this is going you will probably be able to work it out for yourselves, hope you don't hate it. It is still going to be TIVA so I don't really see the problem. **  
**Please review. **


	4. I'm Fine

**Thanks again for all the reviews most of you liked where it is going so i am very happy i was reluctant for a while. Some one asked is this Eben guy hot, in my mind he is hot not nearly as hot as Tony haha. I forgot last chapter i am using Australian Terms so if i call something different that's why like in America you call a pram a stroller....... weird. **

**Sorry short but better then nothing. **

* * *

"We're here" Tony announced when he pulled up at Ziva's apartment. Ziva was snapped out of her daze.

"Today Tony, I will meet you at the house yes?"

"I could drive you there" he offered really hoping that she would accept he was concerned about her.

"No thank you i will drive myself" she answered smiling slightly.

"Be careful" Tony called as she closed the car door behind her.

Ziva was relieved to be free of Tony and Abby, all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep preferably with Eben. Ziva opened up a small draw next to her bed and took out two aspirin; she swallowed them without any water and then flopped down onto the bed. She fought the urge to clothes her eyes but eventually gave in and fell into a deep sleep.

Tony arrived at Ziva or Lilly Turner's knew house, he fished in his pocket for the key Abby had given him, opened the door and went inside the house. It was beautiful very well decorated even Tony had to admit that. The house was pre-furnished so all that had to be brought in where Ziva's personnel items and the 'baby' stuff. Tony went back out to the car and began to unload all the baby supplies they had bought.

An hour later he had everything unpacked and had even managed to assemble the cot. He glanced down at his watch noting that Ziva should have arrived forty minutes ago. Tony heard a car pulling into the driveway and he dashed out side hoping it was Ziva. It was Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs was playing the part of Ziva's adoptive father, McGee and Tony where her brothers. Gibbs and McGee climbed out of the car. Gibbs sipped his coffee taking in his surroundings. McGee pulled a large box from the trunk of the car that contained all the surveillance gear.

"Where is Lilly?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"I left her back at her old apartment she said she would meet us here"

"Call her, see what is taking her so long" McGee stumbled through the doorway nearly dropping the box and Gibbs followed. Tony hit speed dial.

"Shalom" A groggy voice came on the other line

"Hey Z.. Lilly it's me, where are you?" Tony asked

"Oh sorry, i am leaving , i fell asleep"

"Are you ok?"

"I am fine Tony, i will be there soon" The line went dead stopping Tony from asking if she was sure.

Ziva closed her phone before Tony could peruse the matter. She slowly stood up from her bed bracing herself as she felt a rush of nausea she sat back down until it passed. Ziva grabbed her suite case and began to lug it towards the door, when she realized, Tony had all of 'Lilly's' clothes and the pregnancy suit. She mentally cursed, and dropped the case onto the ground. She had not been feeling very well that day and had completely lost her temper. Ziva pulled her phone from the pocket on her hip and dialed Gibbs number.

"Gibbs"

"Shalom it is Ziva"

"Ziva where are you?"

"I am still at home"

"Why?"

"I got distracted" she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she was late because he was likely to worry.

"Doing what"

"Sleeping" she gave in, she was too tired to bother hiding it.

"Why where u sleeping?" he questioned suspiciously Ziva had been hiding something lately and his highly trained investigative skills where telling him it was a someone. Ziva was about to open her mouth to answer when yet another wave of nausea took over but this time it was worse a lot worse. She ran to the bathroom tossing the phone onto her bed.

Gibbs heard the thud of the phone, and a strange sound coming from the background.

"Ziva… Ziva"

"Sorry Gibbs" Ziva said returning to the phone a few minutes later.

"Are you ok Ziva?" Ziva sighed sitting back on her bed, rubbing her forehead.

"I think I just have the flew" she lied.

"We will postpone this until your feeling better"

"No Gibbs"

"Don't argue with me David" he said slamming his phone. In truth he was worried about Ziva Tony had told him she was acting strange, and for her to accidently fall asleep there had to be something seriously wrong.

* * *

Tony was driving back to NCIS headquarters worrying about Ziva, he decided to stop at her place and make sure she really was ok. Little did either of them know they where being watched.

Ziva opened the door to Tony.

"W_hat to do, what to do" pondered the watchful eyes, "just eliminate the opposition I guess. We are at war and he is the enemy, standing in the way of my prize. well after all he is in love so all I need to do is pull his heart from his chest"! _

* * *

**He He who is this bad guy, this is still tiva and I promise wont end sad. OK I don't know much about pregnancy so anything I use is what happened to my stepmom . **

**Please click the little button and make me very happy.**

**Thanks **


	5. AN

**A/N Hey i am just wondering before i take time out to write another chapter dose any one actually want me to?**


	6. Tony meets Eben

**Wow thanks for all the encouraging reviews i got more then i do when i write a chapter haha. so here is the next chapter. Any ideas of what u want to happen next will be great.I know this one is short and nothing much happens it is bit of a filler.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Tony what are you doing here?" Ziva asked.

"I just came by to make sure you where okay"

"I assure you that I am perfectly fine, I am just getting the flu" Tony eyed Ziva suspiciously. "What?"

"You're hiding something"

"Goodbye Tony" Ziva closed the door before Tony could ask more questions. Ziva flopped back down onto her bed and decided to call Eben.

"_Hello"_

"Shalom Eben"

"_Ah Ziva I didn't expect to hear from you so soon" _

"I didn't expect to call so soon, but the case has been postponed"

"_Can I ask why?"_

"I have come down with the flu"

"_I am sorry to hear that, I am free tonight I will come over and make you dinner"_

"That would be lovely"

"_I'll be there at seven goodbye"_

"Shalom" Ziva sighed; the thought of Eben coming over made her feel a little better.

* * *

Tony drove back to NCIS, although the case was postponed there was still other work to be done, he probably wouldn't stay long just long enough to keep Gibbs happy. He wanted to stop by Ziva's house later that night. He knew she was hiding something, but couldn't work out what and he definitely didn't believe the 'I have the flu' excuse. When he arrived the bullpen was empty so he decided to go pay Abby a visit.

"Hey Abbs"

"Tony, where is Ziva is she ok" Abby asked concerned.

"She is at home, i am gonna check on her later"

"If she is sick you should be with her" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Ziva's tough Abby she doesn't need me"

"Sure she dosen't" Abby said.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked changing the subject. Abby pointed the other room and tony strolled over to the room. McGee was sprawled out in a chair with an icepack covering his face. Tony walked up and removed it.

"What did you do McBruize"

"I dont want to talk about it" McGee grabbed the icepack from Tony and placed it gently back on his face.

"Come on you can tell me"

"I stumbled Tony"

"There's gotta be more to it than that McClumsy"

"Leave Timmy alone he is in pain" Abby wrapped her arms around his neck leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Come on in" Ziva said smiling as she greeted Eben with a kiss. Eben was carrying a small bag of groceries and was wearing a long dark coat. He always looks so amazing Ziva mused.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here" Eben smiled back.

"Let me take that" Ziva said leaning forward to take the bag from him.

"No, I am here to look after you and make you dinner, why don't you go rest and I'll call you when it is ready." He flashed his bright smile again, and Ziva couldn't argue. She slowly walked to her couch watching him as he unloaded the groceries.

"What are you making?"

"It's a surprise" Ziva perched herself on the couch. 'It is strange one minute I feel like I am going to pass out and the next I feel perfectly fine' she lent back and turned the television on and began to flick through different channels.

Advert, advert, advert some one singing, some one dancing, fat person running, she then stopped she recognized the man on the screen and then realized it was Magnum P.I. She had watched it several times with Tony and had rather enjoyed it. She dropped the remote and curled up with the blanket that was on the couch.

Eben heard giggles coming from the lounge room and decided to see what Ziva was watching.

"What are you watching?"

"It's called Magnum P.I." Eben looked at Ziva strangely.

"I didn't think that was your kind of show, any way dinner is just about ready" Eben took Ziva's hand and led her to the dinning table. He had neatly set it and placed a single candle in the middle.

"It's beautiful" she smiled, taking a seat. Eben brought over two plates and placed one in front of her. Chicken parmigiana her favorite. Ziva looked at the plate she felt her stomach turn; she tried to ignore it and took a bite. As soon as she swallowed her stomach flipped and she raced from her seat to the bathroom slamming the door, quickly followed by Eben.

"Ziva are you alright?" He asked trying to sound concerned. I few minutes later Ziva immerged from the bathroom looking flushed.

"I think you should go to the doctor" Eben wrapped an arm around Ziva.

"Maybe your right" Ziva admitted.

"Go sit down I'll clean up the kitchen and we will watch something" he rubbed her shoulder. Once again Ziva resumed her position on the couch but this time she didn't feel as good. Some one knocked loudly on the door.

"I'll get it" Eben said jogging over to the door. He pulled it open to reveal Tony.

"Hello, who are you?" he said suspiciously.

"I'm here to see Ziva, who are you?" Ziva could hear Tony's voice and hurried over to the door.

"Eben, I"

"Tony what are you doing here" he was cut off by Ziva

"I came to check on you" Eben pulled Ziva into his side.

"No need for that, ill be taking care of her"

"Thank you Tony it was very considerate of you" Tony nodded.

"Ill see you at work" before he could turn to leave the door was closed In his face yet again. A shudder went down his spine as he walked away. 'I knew she was hiding something from me, how could she date him he is so not her type, there is something strange about him I will definitely have to keep on eye on him, oh god I sound like a jealous ex when did that happen?'

* * *

Ziva was curled up on the couch with Eben her head was rested against his chest.

"Come now Ziva lets go to bed, you have an early doctor appointment tomorrow" Ziva nodded in agreement and let Eben pull her from the couch and leading her to her bedroom.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and please review. Sorry it is so short. **


End file.
